Missing Soul
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Damon lost it after Stefan turned the tables on his fated death. Now Damon uses one means to talk to the mastermind behind his brother's disappearance. Warning for coarse language.


**Missing Soul**

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**Season 3... Can't wait! *screams loudly*~Happy Reading~**

Damon is so enraged. He paced up and down in the living room with an impatient look on his face. It was just moments ago when Katherine brought the cure and the news along with her that his brother had given himself over to Klaus in order to save him.

How very stupid. It was such a stupid idea that Damon couldn't help swearing angrily.

He stood for a moment near the small table, where bottles of his wines were standing, with his hands pressed hard on his face. He breathed hard and then all of a sudden turn the table down on the floor with a loud crash. The bottles shattered all over the place but its noise was drowned by the vampire's roar of rage.

"You idiot!" he hissed as he grabbed another bottle and smashed it into the opposite wall into bits. Damon looked as if he wasn't satisfied yet, but he controlled himself as he slid on the floor in what seemed to be despair. Despair- the feeling he hadn't felt for a hundred years after Katherine's supposed demise. A feeling he would only feel at a very terrible lost…

And now the feeling was back and he couldn't shut it off like usual. It was because of his stupid brother. His brother who was always favoured and chosen by the people around them from his father to Katherine, and also Elena… but it was because Stefan is Stefan, and his ways are to be favoured no matter how outrageous they become.

"You idiot…" Damon murmured as he slink his head down under his arms and swore again.

It was his brother's way to always- _always_- be the peacemaker; always the good-boring-guy that would try and talk out any dispute no matter how impossible it was to amend. It was Stefan's way to be good natured and compassionate to those who are in need. It was Stefan's job to be the superman in their story and Stefan always the first one ready to sacrifice himself in times of trouble without regard to his own being. That was the Stefan he came to hate and understand… that he came to know and believed…

Truth be told, he always admired his brother's unswerving ways of being the good guy no matter what that he came to believe him in one way or the other. He would rather die than tell that to Stefan though. And yet Damon would never have allowed him to do so much for other people if he could speak freely. Well, it wasn't only because he was left to clean after Stefan but it was because people take Stefan's actions for granted that it comes natural to him. Or… was it he who takes his brother for granted?

Silence seemed to have engulfed the whole Salvatore boarding house and still Damon did not move. Elena had gone back to her own house to do something about Stefan's sudden disappearance but the vampire doubt she would find any solution to their current problem. As far as Damon was concerned- to get Stefan back, they had to get to Klaus.

That was when an idea hit him.

Damon rummaged on his pocket and took out his phone. He dialled a number and then put the phone on his ears. The phone rang on the other line.

_Ring! Rinngggg! Rinngggggggg!_

It was not until the fifth ring that the call was answered by none other than that cold voice from the grave.

"Well, hello." It was Klaus' voice answering from Stefan's phone. "I believe you have come to understand now the true meaning of dying."

Damon chuckled as he raised his head and looked up with glint on his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about but I do know this: you've taken my brother."

"Oh, is that how the news spread around your end?"

"That was how it was brought by your bitch." Damon retorted heatedly as his eyes began to burn in anger, "Where's my brother?"

"You show concern for him now?"

Damon didn't answer. Klaus merely chuckled.

"Stefan is here with me but he won't be coming to your house soon so why don't you enjoy life with _his_ woman."

Damon gritted his teeth and the phone threatened to crack at how strong he was holding it.

"Listen tight, asshole- leave my brother out of this! It was me who had the benefit from your so disgusting blood. Why don't you take me instead?"

Klaus sighed from the other end, and then answered.

"It would be interesting to have the two of you work for me, Salvatore."

"Damn you- I said leave Stefan out of this."

Silence greeted his words. Damon itched to shout on the mouthpiece but regained his control, at the exact moment that Klaus spoke again.

"Let's be frank, Salvatore. You're brother is much fun in the loose than you are. You have seen blood and have killed many as your instincts have led you, but your brother is like an unripe fruit. It's much interesting to see him destroy himself and be who he really is, don't you agree?"

"Fuck you- go find yourself another guinea pig and give him back!" Damon's voice rang around the room but only silence greeted his words once more.

"Patience, Salvatore. you sound like a whining mother." Klaus said quietly with a hint of warning in his voice. "It was your brother who offered his service to me, I did not force him."

"Then I offer you myself so bring my idiot brother back-!"

The line was suddenly cut and Damon nearly threw his phone away. But with great patience that he never knew he possessed, he dialled on the phone again and heaved a great sigh.

"Salvatore." Klaus answered on the other end of the line once more.

"Since we are talking about _my _brother, why don't we talk about yours? Your brother- tell him he's an asshole for me."

Klaus did not speak for a moment, until-

"Elijah is already out of my way to care about your message. And your brother is more interesting than he, Salvatore, so why don't we make a trade?"

Damon's eyes flashed and the next thing he knew he was shouting in anger.

"If you want to play 'brother' leave Stefan out of this, he's not fit to be a monster. He's not what you think he is!"

"Hmmm. I think you are right, but that's the very reason that I am training him now, to be the monster that I think he should be."

Damon's jaw tightened.

"You have no idea what you're doing, Klaus."

"I think you do, and it scares you."

"Scare me-?"

"You know what he can do- I want to know it. Stefan Salvatore the ripper… it suits him, doesn't it?"

"He's my fucking brother and not yours so it's not up to you to decide what he should and should not be!"

"He is your brother," Klaus' agreed, "but now he is at my service. I will give him back to you once his purpose is complete. Until that time why don't you play with both Katherine and the doppelganger? I am sure both of them will take much of your time to care about Stefan."

Damon gripped the phone on his end and then hissed with much contempt-

"Damn it I swear I'll kill you if ever I get one glimpsed of that ugly face of yours. You can't always have the last-"

Klaus hang up before Damon could even finish his last word. In his anger that has been tried too many times that day, he crushed his cell phone with his bare hand and threw it on the floor.

If Stefan could only see him now, he would probably smirk at how he- Damon- was sprawled on the floor like a broken bird. Stefan would have liked the idea that Damon was really worried about him. Stefan would appreciate it more than anyone because maybe for once- they would have the same relationship they had before Katherine entered the picture… because then- they were the best of brothers.

"Dammit… you are a real idiot for a brother!" Damon grinded his teeth as he pressed his eyes closed. He was silent again, but after awhile he spoke as if his brother was there and listening."When I see you, you're gonna do more than your days worth for making me feel this way, Stefan. I'm never gonna let you forget this day I swear to god… so until that day…"

Damon opened his eyes, half expecting to see his younger brother peering at him curiously like he always does, smiling at him like the warm brother he had a hundred years back. But there was no one watching him save the cold night and this did not improve his temper.

Damon stood up and swayed to the doorway.

No, Stefan did not changed a bit and even if his body was as cold as dead, his spirit remains so warm, and Damon wants to keep the spirit and protect it, like how he wanted to protect Elena…

Damn Klaus… threatening those two… he will surely pay the price later and when he does, he, Damon, would really kill him- and if necessary- again and again and again and again until he is quite satisfied. That was how vengeful he was right now.

"Nobody messes with my properties." Damon murmured as he went out the door and disappeared into the night.

Whatever Stefan's fate was, Damon would never allow him to suffer too much- not the brother he had always been looking after.

**-END-**

**_Thanks for reading! :)_**


End file.
